A Few Sizes Too Small (A Perfect Fit)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry takes Teddy to the Burrow for Christmas. Can Teddy help along a Christmas miracle of his own?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Hogwarts, Assignment 7, Arts and Crafts Prompt 2 - Someone receiving a Weasley Christmas Jumper._

 **Beta'd by the Lovely Liza**

 **Word Count - 1053**

* * *

 **A Few Sizes Too Small (A Perfect Fit)**

* * *

"Umph!"

Teddy giggled when Harry picked him up, swinging him around.

"Hey, Teddy Bear! Are you excited for Christmas?"

The little boy nodded but before he could talk, Andromeda was there, handing over the bag she'd packed for Teddy to Harry.

"Thanks for this," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "You're an angel. You're sure Molly doesn't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't be daft, she told me off for even asking. You know what she's like."

Andromeda nodded. "I should get going. I'll try and firecall the Burrow in the morning so I can speak to him."

Smiling, Harry handed his godson over to his grandmother, his heart warming as she pressed kisses all over his face, making the little boy laugh.

"You be good for your Uncle Harry, okay? And make sure you go to sleep early tonight, or Santa Claus won't come to visit!"

"Okay Gran'ma. Luff you."

"I love you too, little man," she replied, handing him off to Harry.

He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, and he didn't imagine the latest drama with Narcissa was helping her any. He knew how much she looked forward to Christmas with Teddy now that he was old enough to enjoy it.

Still, Narcissa was her sister. Family meant everything, even now.

Perhaps especially now.

…

Harry was exhausted.

Shortly after they arrived at the already full to bursting Burrow, Teddy had managed to get his hands on sweets.

Harry suspected George was behind it.

The next few hours had been spent chasing the little boy around, running this way and that as he tried to calm him down to no avail. He could only be thankful that the Weasleys were more than happy to chase him around along with Harry, and that he wasn't left to deal with the energetic child all by himself.

Now he was sitting in Arthur's shed, Teddy curled up on his lap, watching a muggle Christmas movie. How Arthur had managed to make the television work, Harry had no idea, but he wasn't about to argue when he was getting some much needed rest.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ron in the doorway, biting on his lip. Glancing down at Teddy, unsurprised to find him fast asleep, Harry gestured Ron in, raising a finger to his lips so Ron remembered to be quiet.

"Did you fetch it?" Ron asked, his face forlorn.

Harry nodded. "Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?"

Ron's lips tilted up. "I know. I just… I'm not sure if this is the best idea anymore. I know Bill and Charlie both said that it might help her, but I'm not sure if it will."

Harry sighed. "It's worth a try."

Leaning back onto the sofa, Ron echoed Harry's sigh but nodded once more.

At this point, anything would be worth a try to bring Molly out of the cloud of grief she was buried in.

Even if it was just for Christmas.

…

"Uncle Harry?"

Grabbing a pair of socks, Harry turned back to Teddy. "What is it, Teddy Bear?"

"Why're you wearin' a jumper that's too small?"

Harry chuckled, tugging at the too short sleeves of the jumper he'd donned as soon as he awoke.

"Aunt Molly made this for me a few years ago, Teddy. Before you were even born."

"Why're you wearin' it though? It's too small, Uncle Harry! You look like a silly billy!"

Laughing at his own joke, Teddy shrieked with delight when Harry tickled him.

"Aunt Molly used to make these jumpers every year," he explained a few moments later, as he finished getting Teddy dressed. "But that was when she was happy."

"Before she looked sad?"

Harry blinked in surprise before he nodded. "Yeah, little man. Before she looked sad. We're trying to stop Aunt Molly being unhappy by reminding her of happier Christmases."

"S'Christmas, Uncle Harry! Everyone's happy at Christmas!"

With a small smile on his face, Harry heaved Teddy up into his arms. "Should we go and see if Santa's left you any presents?"

"Presents!"

…

Harry kept an eye on Molly while he helped Teddy unwrap the small mountain of gifts he had. So far, his favourite was, unsurprisingly, from George, who'd gifted him a Pygmy Puff of his very own.

Beyond the single tear she had shed when seeing them all in the last jumpers she'd made, she seemed happy enough, certainly she was smiling more than she had in a long time.

Harry thought that perhaps the idea had had merit.

"Jus' one more, Uncle Harry!"

Harry eyed the small package, suddenly uncertain as to where it had come from. It wasn't wrapped in the same paper as he'd used, nor the presents Andromeda had sent along.

Teddy tore into the wrapping paper with all the enthusiasm that only a young child can have.

"Look, Uncle Harry!" he shouted, joy colouring his voice. "Now I can be like you!"

He pulled the jumper on over his t-shirt, proudly displaying the T on his chest for all to see.

Harry blinked, looking from Teddy to Molly and back again.

"Mine's better than yours, Uncle Harry," Teddy told him, with a smug smile.

"Why?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

Giggling, Teddy replied, "'Cause mine fits me!"

…

"Thank you," Harry murmured quietly. Molly turned to look at him, her eyes shining brightly in the darkness of the evening.

"For what?"

"Teddy's jumper."

"Well, we couldn't have him being the odd one out," she replied, a small smile tilting her lips.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you really think my children can keep a secret from me, Harry? Really?"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "Fair point."

She sighed. "I… it made me realise that, even though Fred isn't with us anymore, I still have many things, many _people,_ to live for. And I haven't been living. Not really."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "You know that we all love you, and we just want you to be happy."

She nodded. "It felt good to knit again."

Stepping back, Harry pulled at the sleeves of his too small jumper. "Does that mean we get jumpers that fit for next year?"

Her laughter filled the kitchen.

Harry had never heard a finer sound.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation** \- 6. Pygmy Puff

 **Disney** \- C6. Roo - One of the next gen kids, pre Hogwarts

 **Showtime** \- 22. A parent grieving the death of their child

 **Easter Bingo** \- 39. Pair of Socks

 **Build A Bunny** \- Sneakers - Running

 **Auction** \- The Burrow


End file.
